School Stories 2
School Stories 2 is comedy mission series mainly developed by designers Mr. TongWah, NeonDeviant, MartZ2 and Laucube. This project appeared as sequel to the first School Stories which is highly popular amongst the fans and viewers of AznKei. Some of the missions in these series did shine decent quality and are relatively short at beginning chapter but as the series continues, the missions later become better in term of quality and being average and long in term of time due to big effort has been invested in creating this project, as always, the designers never intended to take this project seriously, Nonetheless, they were still cooperatively keeping track of the story about their representative college student heroes step by step taking down their new enemies known as Cringedeviants. Story The story takes place in San Fierro University as the heroes of the first series moved from Switzerland College which is destroyed in latter part of the first series. This series introduces new characters such as; Edward The Good Youtuber and Sean Amerose. Chapter 1 The story begins to unfold when Mike Evens give up his life to bring back Dario alive who killed himself in end chapter of the first School Stories. The news of MartZ2 gone missing arrived to Terror Geddy, his younger brother and BroMario, MartZ2's friend to find a lead where he gone by pay a visit to Alhambra Club in Los Santos and have a talk and fight with Sean and his goons. The heroes meanwhile also notices that Martin Strada also went missing and with the help of Geddy, they went to Cringedeviant's secret underground base and ignite the gunfight between them. However, it's too late for the heroes as both Martin and Mart are dead meanwhile Edward was get killed by Aznkei shortly after. However, they did not notice that Cringedeviants used Aznkei's power to relieve Bukas The Cringelord back alive. Chapter 2 The remainders members of Z2 Community moved away from San Andreas and arrived to Liberty City to begin their first step of taking control of Portland and Staunton Island while the Cringedeviant also make the first steps with help of Spyderblack and his gang, Spyder Amigo. However, Z2 Community still intact and was not encountered with Cringedeviant in LC. This chapter first shown one of Z2 Community members, "DimaGamer" who aligned himself towards Cringedeviant. Chapter 3 The Z2 Community began returned home to San Andreas for the re-opening of Switzerland College in Los Santos. They also fight the Cringedeviant out in the college and managed to survived the attack. Meanwhile,at the same time. Mart who was presumed dead by members of Z2 Community was awoke up from his coma / unconsciousness and managed to get out from former Cringedeviant base that was in the first chapter. However, he was beaten out by Agent Hillberg from FBI and forced to change his identity into M.B. Kovas and gone undercover. Kovas was assigned to raid Pier 69 as Spyder Amigo was up on something. However, when he arrived right on time, Spyder Amigo released a chemical gas that turned anyone into Cringedeviant members. This cause Kovas and Agent Hillberg fled out from SF as the city becoming infected. Later in Los Santos, Cringedeviant members ambushed Z2 Community members in Ocean Docks. With the help from DimaGamer, they managed to surprised Z2 Community members. However, the ambush was a failure and DimaGamer was killed by Kovas who gained the info in Las Venturas. Chapter 4 Z2 Community are separated into a number of groups that fight out Cringedeviant in certain areas throughout Los Santos. Meanwhile, M.B. Kovas reunites back with his younger brother, TerrorGeddy and BroMario in outskirts of LS. The Battle of Los Santos was a victory for Z2 Community and they then head to Bone County and confront Bukas and SpyderBlack. But in the end, they didn't managed to capture both of them. However, they did captured Sean Ambrose in the process who provided the info on Bukas and Spyder's whereabouts which is in current-infected city of San Fierro. Kovas and his team went there first before anyone else, managed to confront Bukas to close the reanimation. However, a sudden attack from Cringedeviant cause Bukas to escape to Mount. Chillad. Once again, the entire community are set to fly to top of the mountain, confront the final groups of Cringedeviant. Kovas managed to kill Spyder with a katana while Aznkei attack Bukas with a blade which lead to the end of Cringedeviant War. Trivia * There is one DLC mission called "Tales of Cringe" aka Chapter 5 which tells the story of Bukas and Edward, it's unknown how it connected in SS2 in term of timeline. * One of the final members of Z2 Community and a member of Kovas & Co., EddyIr featured as cameo in one mission in Chapter 3 and mentioned in the final mission. Category:School Stories